


Softly

by terrible_detective_aj



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Honeymoon, Married Couple, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrible_detective_aj/pseuds/terrible_detective_aj
Summary: Nicole's POV, so if you don't like first person fics, then don't read this one.Nicole wakes up on the first morning of her honeymoon with Waverly.





	Softly

**Author's Note:**

> My first Wayhaught fic! I hope you like it!

I open my eyes. Sunshine pours into the room through the blinds. I lay there with my eyes droopy, remembering yesterday. Maybe every morning will be like this. Waking up and remembering every detail of my wedding. Yeah, okay so the disaster with the demons afterwards wasn’t ideal and shortened our wedding night, but-

 

I look over at Waverly, who’s still soundly sleeping.  We’re both still wearing our wedding gowns, obviously, since we were so tired when we got home. We didn’t end up having any energy for sex, so we just cuddled until we fell asleep.

 

I look over at my phone. 10:30 AM. We should wake up. We don’t have to, since we’re officially on our honeymoon but I really do need breakfast. I really want to get up with Waves, though. Plus. If our roles were reversed, I’d be disappointed to find the bed empty when I wake up.

 

I just watch Waverly sleep. I watch my wife, Waverly sleep. My wife. She looks peaceful and content and I don’t want to wake her, but…

 

I lean over and kiss her cheek, she stirs slightly and I shake her shoulder a bit. I try kissing her neck which gets me some sleepy laughs until her eyes are wide open and I stop and smile at her.

 

“Nice alarm clock, babe,” Waverly says, grinning.

 

“Thanks, I try,” I reply, which makes her roll her eyes, jokingly.

 

I lean forward and kiss her, softly at first. Then she pulls me closer until I’m on top of her, and we deepen the kiss.  We stay there like that for awhile, enjoying our time together.

 

When I pull back from the kiss, she’s staring at me with the biggest and most beautiful smile.

 

“Good morning,” I say, grinning.

 

“Good morning,” she says back, her fingers running through my hair.

 

I roll off of her and hold her hand, feeling the wedding ring.

 

“So, what should we have for breakfast?” Waverly asks, holding my hand tightly.

 

“Well, it’s my turn to make it, so it can’t be bacon because the kitchen will probably catch on fire,” I answer, laughing.

 

“What about just good ol’ fashioned pancakes?” Waverly says.

 

“Sure thing,” I let go of her hand and get up. I quickly find the ingredients in the kitchen and get started on the pancakes. I can hear Waves taking a shower, she’ll probably be done by the time I’m finished cooking some of these pancakes.

 

The phone begins to ring and I pick it up to hear Wynonna’s voice.

 

“Hi! Wynonna, how’s your morning?” I ask, pressing the phone against my ear with my shoulder.

 

“Good, just checking up on you to make sure my sister isn’t dead,” Wynonna says.

 

“Yeah, she’s definitely alive, and I’m making breakfast,” I say, flipping the pancake batter on the stove.

 

“Have fun, okay? And don’t let Waverly get hurt,” She says.

 

“You know I’d die if anything happened to her,” I reply, “it’s going good so far, and tell Nedley I said hi.”

 

“Will do,” Wynonna says. “Bye!”

 

I say goodbye and then hang up. Waverly comes into the kitchen at that moment. She’s dressed in a short blue dress and pale red leggings. She walks up to me and kisses me briefly on the lips.

 

“I love you,” she says. I turn off the stove and grab her hands.

 

“I love you, too,” I reply.

 

So far this is way better than my last honeymoon.


End file.
